The Bubble
by desirefreak
Summary: Alexandria Riley, is a student at another mutant school. Because of recent events, she & her school mates had to relocate to Bayville.  Xavier is troubled by the new mutants being there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapther one.

2 Years ago.

Alexandria Riley sat at her desk, not so much listening to her teacher.  
She already did all the work for the whole year.

Her genius level intelligence made school child's play.

The bell finally rang, making her fill with excitement.

She could continue with her research.

The hallway's where crowded, teenagers gossiping & playing around.

None of it interested her.

It wasn't her world, & it was made clear to her when she started high school.

She managed to hear about a party.

She pieced together that there was 83% chance that it was at her house.

The probability being that her parents were out of town that weekend, wedding anniversary. They lived in a mansion, her father being a owner of a news company, that meaning, owned 4 news stations, 8 news papers, a couple of blog sites & a radio station. & her mother a former Broadway actress.

& making it all fit together, her older sister was the most popular girl in school.

Captain of the cheerleader team, dating the star athlete & her life revolved around high school.

So cliché, right?

She choose to ignore whatever gossip was going around, & the party.

Her parents wouldn't really care.

As long as nothing got broken or stolen & no one died, it was okay.

Her father favored Alexandria.

But only because of her grades & intellect.

Her mother had high hopes of Cameron, her older sister to become on actress, like herself.

Cameron having her 'holier-then-you' personality.

She really thought she could walk on water, if she ever used her brain on more than gossip exchanging & reputation upholding things.

Alexandria, really thought, her life was out of a stupid chick flick movie she's often forced to watch with her mother.

Seeing as that she & her mother didn't have that much in common.

But they loved each other none the less.

Alex did her best to please her parents.

She did her best to please everyone

She rarely, had time for herself.

She was on the over achievers program at school, muay thai practices after school, & then spending time with her parents, trying to hold on to a bond.

A bond that was non-existent.

She wishes, she could just drop everything.

But she couldn't.

She was born, with genius level intelligence & muscle mimicry.

She was a prodigy.

What she hated, was because it wasn't her.

It was her mutation.

Her somewhat curse & gift at the same time.

Everything comes with a price.

Hers was just, a little more complicated.

People expected so much.

She couldn't just blow up & went her anger or frustration.

She had to bottle it all up in a bubble.

A bubble she made to hide pain, remorse, anger & her needs.

She knew it was just a matter of time before the bubble exploded.

But she didn't really care.

If she did good, kept her mouth shut. She could have time on her own.

Her alone time, was everything to her.

It's the time she did her research, experiments & reading.

God she loved reading.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts & self pity, she didn't notice the fact that the teenagers had started to pile out of the school, likely to get ready for that "awesome rad party" at her house.

She figured out, that if she walked home, she wouldn't have to be there when her parents left & she wouldn't have to be there when her sister started decorating for her party.

The walk home, was like always, rather boring.

It was always the same.

Same people outside the convenient store, taking their smoke break.

A tall ditzy blonde & a rather short fat bald man that she had figured out was the manager.

She always took out her own cigarette when walking past them.

An addiction.

Which she loved, one of the small things in life she enjoyed.

Worth a tumor & her lungs collapsing in the future.

5

4

3

2

1

"Hey, little girl. You shouldn't be smoking, it isn't good for you" Called the manager.

It was a daily thing.

They didn't know each other, but it was some kind of a ritual between them.

Alexandria just waved at him, not even taking a glance.

She didn't care.

It took her about 30 minutes to walk home.

When she got there, her parents where gone & her sister still decorating.

"You missed mom & daddy leave. You are so disrespectful."

She looked over at her sister, noticing that she was still in the same clothes she wore to school.

She didn't know why she noticed that.

"Keep to yourself tonight, I don't need you to ruin everything for me, it's just bad enough to have you in the same classes as me."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, but still had a seemingly bored face.

"Don't give me that look, you freak."

"Whatever, just remember to put everything worth value away. Or else you'll get into trouble." Alex said, & with that proceeded to her room.

She locked the door, threw her backpack into a corner, jumped onto her bed & picked up a book from the night stand.

She might have genius level intelligence, but she still loved reading old romance novels.

The new crap that was published today wasn't emotionally correct.

At least it felt that way to her.

The stupid fairytale endings of teenagers were just silly for her to read.

She felt incredibly stupid reading teenage love stories.

Her mom had stacked up a whole lot of old romance novels, & Broadway plays, that where magical & romantic beyond belief.

Tragic endings are her favorite.

She was hopeless romantic, but the sadistic or sad endings are her favorite.

When someone dies, or is horribly mutilated.

She found it fascinating.

She read for 2 hours & 27 minutes.

Keeping track of time was crucial.

Showering, getting dressed, brushing her hair & doing her make-up didn't take long.

It didn't really matter what she looked like.

She would end up, yet again. Get picked on & talked down to.

It was always that way & her sister never did anything to stop it.

She dreaded that party.

She had a nagging feeling inside of her, that something, would go wrong.

Her anxiety started acting up.

Hard to breathe, her room starting to spin.

She hurried over to the toilet, knowing what was going to happen next.

Every day she was like this.

Before school, every party, every practice & every counseling session.

Yes, her life was a huge cliché & was seemingly right out of a teenage movie.

She had huge problems.

Problems she never asked for.

Standing up, she walked over to the mirror.

She smoothed down her grey tank top & fixed the mascara that leaked down to her cheeks.

Oh yes, everyday life alright.

The party had stared.

The living room & kitchen was packed with people from her school, & older collage guys trying to hook up with younger girls.

A long line to the bathrooms.

"Heeeeeeeey, what's up little lady." Someone said as an arm snaked itself around her shoulder.

'Hm, must be one of those collage guys, since he has no idea who I am.'

"I think I'm a little over the league for you." Alex said as she brushed his arm off her.

He seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly regained himself.

"No one is too good for the C-master." 'The C-master? Is this a joke?'

"Erm… & The C stands for?"

"Chad!" '… of course.' She frowned & started to walk away. "I'll be here for you, baby!" 'Oh god.' Quickly she made herself disappear in the crowd of people.

Her sister was on her boyfriend lap in the corner of their living room.

Surprise, surprise.

"What a whore." She muttered to herself.

The party went on.

Alex found a seat in between an arguing couple & was entertained by their need to destroy one & other.

They had been going at it for quite some time.

"I saw you kissing him!"

"Well, I saw you kissing that red haired slut that's at the kitchen table but I sucked it up & dealt with it!"

She was going to end up going def, but not before losing a couple of brain cells in the process.

"I would advise you two to talk in a civilized manner, yelling & making accusations will not benefit your relationship. You two should go & find a quiet place to talk & solve out your problems if you want this relationship to work. Start your conversation by explaining yourselves & your situation. & don't interrupt each other, it's rude. Shelby should be the first to start, since she probably has the need to talk more." Alex said, annoyed. She had a major headache, & someone spiked the orange juice in the mug on the table that she had been drinking all night.

So she was a bit on the tipsy side.

Okay, she wasn't tipsy.

She was drunk & was getting wasted by the minutes.

She somehow found herself dancing with that Chad guy.

Not bad.

Socializing.

Getting the attention of a collage guy.

Not bad at all.

He didn't seem so bad.

At least when she was wasted.

He was okay.

Then his talking & bad phrasing of things where interesting.

It wasn't long until he somehow talked her into one of the bedrooms, ironically hers.

Small kisses turned into a make-out session.

The make-out session was growing into something heavier.

"I-I Don't think erm.. this is a good idea." She whispered.

"Come on, don't be such a tease. It's your first time, right? I'll be gentle."

"I don't think so…"

"It's okay baby" He said while kissing & nibbling at her neck.

All of her training in muay thai, didn't pay off.

She forgot everything she learned.

She didn't want this.

But she couldn't get him off.

Stupid jocks.

She started to panic.

Dread filling her.

This was not going to happen, not to her.

Her bubble was breaking.

There was screaming.

Blood everywhere.

A mutilated body.

Limbs & gory substances, most likely his insides all over her room.

No one took notice of his screams of agony & pain.

It was thrilling.

She sat on her bed, bloody & grinning.

'A second mutation?' She thought to herself.

'Of course' Another voice replied in her head.

'We should get cleaned up…'

'Not yet, enjoy the moment.'

She continued grinning like a complete idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Xavier scanned over the letter, worry was written all over his face.

And he had every right to, this was quite unexpected.

"You called for me, Professor?" Ororo Munroe asked while walking inside, closing the door after her.

"Yes, Ororo, it seems we have a bit of a predicament. The government has started a program right here in Bayville. Their own school for Mutants.

They are quite worried about the amount of mutants in Bayville & moved their program here, to sort any kind of mutant problems. Do you remember Daisy Hawthorne?"

"Yes, I do professor."

"She's been leading this program & is the guardian of the students in the school. She has been nice enough to send out this letter to us & inviting us to view the program she has set up." Xavier said, while messaging his temples. "I think we should go and have a look. Try and find out more about this program. I'd like for you and Logan to accompany me tomorrow."

"Yes Professor, when will we be leaving?"

"Half past four, she's expecting us to be on time."

Alexandria scowled at her superior.

This was not acceptable.

Not only did they have to move to some small town outside of New York, Bayville the name was. They are going to be attending high school.

Daisy, her superior, said it was good for them.

But Alexandra felt like she was being held back, she finished all the requirements for high school a year and a half ago and was two thirds done with her MS and MD degrees.

But Daisy had been kind enough to inform her that it was only for a couple of months, the government had transferred them here to keep a watch out & take out any mutant threats.

'I see no problem there; maybe you'll get to kill something.'

'Agreed.'

'Let's keep our fingers crossed.' The voice in the back of her head stated.

A small smile plastered itself on her face.

"Oi, OI! Alexia baby, what'cha smilin' about?" A petite blonde girl asked the said person.

"Nothing." Alexandria replied swiftly, shifting in the leather seat of the car.

The small blonde petite girl's name was Hannah Mack. Not the smartest girl in the world, but made up for it by being happy all of the time, & very optimistic.

Something Alexandria lacked in the personality trait.

People where often very surprised to find out that these two girls are best friends.

Even though Hannah, or HanHan, as she liked to call herself, often got on Alexandria's nerves, that blonde mass of stupidity somehow manage to crawl under her skin.

'I should be your best friend, not that sad excuse for a mutant.'

'Shut up, stupid voice in the back of my head. You're me; I can't have myself as a best friend. That would define logic.'

'How so?'

'I would be rather crazy to start referring to myself as a friend'

'But you're already psychotic.'

'I don't need to feed my schizophrenia any more then I already do, so just shut your pie hole.'

'My pie hole, is your pie hole.'

Alexandria quietly groaned to herself.

She felt like the craziest person on earth, she was fighting with herself.

But this was a daily thing for her now, but she still got headaches from it.

Opening her backpack, she pulled out a bottle of pills, opening the cap & taking one. She hoped she, or anyone of her so called friends wouldn't fool around.

But she knew that would be a rather silly thing to ask for.

Hannah, was a year behind in school, seeing as she needs special help with academics.

Alexandria tried to tutor her once.

It ended rather horribly.

The others knew they could get away with anything.

They where the governments, & Daisy's little babies.

They weren't actually babies, it was just a metaphor.

There weren't many of them.

Five, to be exact.

Alexandria and Hannah, the only girls.

Emilio, a medium height Hispanic boy & Patrick, a tall dark skinned British boy where quite the ladies men.

They aren't good friends, seeing as they had nothing in common but girls, but never the same type.

And then there was Richard, really short & extremely shy and good natured boy.

Alexandria wondered why he was even in this program.

But then she remembered he wasn't involved with the same missions & requirements as she.

He was harmless, most of the time.

They dropped him off at his middle school half an hour ago.

He, just like Alexandria. Was not the happy camper.

Finally, they pulled up to the school.

Bayville High stood on the middle sized sign as they drove into the parking lot.

Daisy insisted on accompanying them, apparently she had to talk to the principle.

Not that Alexandria minded, it made her somewhat relieved.

She got out of the big jeep.

She loved that motorized thing, since she was the one that made it.

Took 5 months to make it.

Why shouldn't she love it?

Teenagers of all ages where starting to pile into the school.

Classes haven't started so the hallways where packed with people talking & gossiping.

Déjà vu.

Alexandria and the other followed Daisy to the head office.

The lady really did know how to carry herself.

Walking with grace & such a straight posture, it made Alexandria wonder if she was related to her.

Of course not, but people might think so, seeing as she Alexandria carried herself the same way.

You see, Alexandria was a bit self centered, it was only normal.

She just recently turned 17, still a teenager.

Filled with teenage hormones & obsessive thoughts.

Because of her mutation, she thought she was better than most.

Not everyone, but most people.

It was not only because of her mutation, but also her family.

She inherited some of her families personality traits.

'Competition must be destroyed.'

'Oh, your back.'

'Not going to get rid of me that easily, I'm you remember.'

The sour look she got on her face disappeared when they finally, after pushing themselves past a great number of the population of the school, got to the head office.

Daisy went straight to the assistant's desk, while Alexandria and the other just looked around.

"Cliché." Alexandria mumbled to herself.

"You don't say." Patrick said as he threw his arm around Alexandria's shoulders. "But we get to go to a normal school."

"True, but I'd rather have something that competes with my abilities. This is going to be like child's play."

"For you maybe, but the rest of us, we only have a little head start. Except for Hannah, she's going to struggle." He laughed as Hannah accidentally broke a leg of the coffee table in the waiting room.

Alexandria smiled at the clumsiness.

"Okay kiddies. In to the office!" Daisy instructed.

They all piled into the dark and gloomy office of the principle.

Alexandria immediately went to a corner, leaning her back into the wall & crossing her arms.

Daisy shut the door, then walking up to the desk & taking a seat on one of the chairs that where positioned in front of it.

After a while, a dark haired woman walked into the office, she seemed surprised to see Daisy there, but quickly recovered.

"Good morning, I'm principle-"

"Stop with the formalities Mystique, I know it's you." Daisy interrupted.

'How rude.'

"You haven't changed a bit Hawthorne." 'Mystique' muttered.

"And I don't plan to. My students are here to pick up their schedules. And I'm here to inform you that the government has moved my program Bayville, they have gotten complains about mutants terrorizing the town. I supposed that some of those complaints come from your so called 'Brotherhood', am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The dark haired woman said while handing Daisy our schedules.

"I thought so." Daisy muttered while looking over the pieces of paper she got handed. "They seem to be in order, but Hannah needs to be put back a year, she isn't the brightest in the group."

"I don't need to! I have Alexia" Hannah giggled after replying to Daisy's statement.

"Alexandria needs the hardest learning material you can get. She's… extraordinary." Daisy said while looking over her schedule. "Should I talk to her teachers, or would you do it?"

"I'll talk to the teachers, I'm sure we'll find something that fits her." Mystique replied.

"Good." Daisy handed them their schedules. "Now get going, you kids are going to be late for class. I have some more business to attend to with Raven."

They walked out of the office & into the now empty hallway.

"Meet up for lunch later?" Emilio asked in a boring tone.

"Of course!" Hannah replied jumping around.

"Sure." Patrick said while nodding.

Alexandria just waved as she walked away, she'd find them at lunch.

Her heels clacked on the floor as she walked.

She was following the numbers on the doors to her class.

Math.

'This should turn out to be boring.'

'At least we have biology afterwards.'

'Praise the lord' She though sarcastically.

She loved math, but high school level material? She'd finish it in no time.

She finally found her rightful classroom.

212, Math.

She opened the door, then walking inside.

The class was chaotic.

'People should not behave this way in school.' She though bitterly.

Paper planes & balls where being thrown all over.

Teenage girls gossiping & exchanging fashion tips.

Boys being boys.

She found an empty seat in-between two boys.

One of them smelling horribly.

She regretted her seating immediately after the smell filled her nostrils.

But before she could change seats, the teacher strutted in.

"Open to page 386 and Matthews, stop throwing those paper planes! You almost hit my eye!" The teacher snapped.

'Don't they have respect for their academic teachers?'

"When you finish, please, quietly hand me your paper so I can grade it."

She looked down at the page, frowning. This was going to be easier then she though.

'Advance algebra my ass.' She thought to herself as she finish solving the last problem. 'I do this while taking a piss!'

Finishing, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Riley. Sir, I was wondering if you had something more challenging. I've finished all of the problems and I'm sure you'll find it more than sufficient."

"Ah, yes Miss Riley, Mrs. Darkholme spoke to me earlier about finding you more advanced material. I'm Mr. Cassidy by the way." He said while walking towards her desk. "I have my old collage math problems laying around in my desk, I solve them when I'm on my breaks just for fun. I hope they won't be too hard for you." He continued while laying five pieces of paper on her desk, making a disgusted face to the smelling boy besides her.

Both of the boys she was sitting in-between looked at her strangely.

She wasn't some zoo animal.

'Stop staring, please.' She though, bitterly.

'Staring, would that qualify as a good reason to kill someone?'

'Daisy say's no. It's not good enough reason. She got mad last time and gave us a mouthful.'

'Bummer.'

"When should I expect to hand these in?" Alexandria asked.

"I'll give you two weeks to solve them; they aren't the easiest in the world. If they prove to be too difficult, you can always come and see me and I'll give you other problems to solve."

"I'll have them ready for you tomorrow." Alexandria replied stiffly. She wasn't stupid; she couldn't believe her math teacher thought so lowly of her.

But she was used to having teachers with master's degrees teaching her.

She just needed to adapt to a medium level teacher.

Mr. Cassidy rolled his eyes as he walked back over to his desk.

'Those boys are still staring.'

'I know.'

She gave the one on her left side a hard stare.

Silver hair, tanned skin, he seemed tall. But that didn't faze her. She was tall herself, not a giant, but a little over the normal height of girls her age.

'He has muscle on him.' She thought.

'You'd get with that.'

'No, he seems rather stupid.'

'You think everyone is stupid.'

'True.'

Her hard stare didn't do anything.

That annoyed her.

"What?" She hissed at him.

"Nothing." He replied smirking.

"Well, it must be something since you and the other boy beside me are looking at me like a deer in headlights."

"What's your name?"

"First, you're staring at me like I'm some maniac and now you are demanding my name? Rude." She shot him a cold look & started working on her paper.

"You don't have to be a bitch." She heard someone say.

She turned over to the smelly one & shot him a glare. He seemed to pale & turned to face the teacher.

"Yeah, Toad is right; you don't have to be a bitch." The silver haired one said a scowl gracing his face.

She didn't even bother looking at him. She flipped him off & kept working on her paper. They didn't deserve to be acknowledged.

'So not worth my precious time.' She thought bitterly.

'Finally LUNCH!'

She never thought she'd be this happy to get out of a classroom.

Apparently, that silver haired demon was in every single one of her classes so far.

He kept pestering her for a name.

It got so frustrating that she snapped & yelled over the whole class "ALEX!"

Not embarrassing.

Nope, not at all.

He gave her his name afterwards.

Pietro.

'Hm… Polish for Peter. Didn't think he was the Peter type.'

Frustrated she walked down the hallways packed with people, if they didn't move out of the way from the sound of her heels clicking harshly on the floor & the frustrated look on her face, she pushed them out of the way.

She didn't have the patience at the moment to deal with incompetent teenagers that had nothing between their ears.

Her teachers treated her like an ant, giving her non-challenging, low level material, Pietro made her yell in class and then snap at the teacher that told her to be quiet. That almost earned her detention.

Now a rather big fellow was blocking the entrance to the cafeteria.

This was not her day, not her day at all.

"Excuse me?" She tried to get his attention, and it was failing.

"Hey, Alexia hunnybunn!" Hannah said while skipping over to her.

"Hello Hannah." She replied, irritated. "Cover your ears." The petite blonde did as she was told.

"MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY FAT ASS, YOU'RE BLOCKING THE ENTRANCE. YOU AREN'T THE ONLY FUCKING ONE THAT EATS AROUND HERE. FUCK!"

Everything got silent after that.

Alexandria wasn't one to raise her voice, or even get this mad.

She had a really long fuse and was never mad for a long time

But that Pietro boy seemed to know what buttons to push and she just kept on exploding.

'Note to self, learn to ignore silver haired demon boys.'

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the huge boy blocking her way had turned around & was steaming from anger.

And people where starting to move away from her & that boy.

He was about to hit the 17 year old prodigy when a girlish voice got his attention, and the 17 year olds too apparently.

"Alexia, that was so rude of you for yelling at Fred! You could have just tapped him on the shoulder & asked him to move!" Hannah was frantically waving her arms all over the place & scolding the older girl.

Alexandria raised a thin eyebrow at the small girl, then scoffing & walking into the cafeteria looking like she was going to murder anything in her path.

"Looks like Hannah already made friends." Patrick said.

Alexandria shot a glance her way, noticing she was sitting with the large boy before, named Fred. Pietro, the smelly one called Toad. 'I can guess why.' and another boy who had his arm wrapped around a girl with a ponytail.

"I'm not surprised, that girl is so social and nice she can make friends with anyone." Emilio muttered, then taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Daisy said Richard needs to go to the mall after school. He needs new clothes." Alexandria said, with a sigh, she grabbed a fistful of hair and groaned.

"What's up with you? I think I never heard you yell like that before" Emilio asked.

"I'm frustrated. This day is going to shits."

"Awh, poor little Alex needs to grace herself in the presence of us commoners." Emilio teased.

"It's not that, that silver haired boy sitting with Hannah, has been messing with me all morning. And the teachers treat me like I'm another ditzy blonde."

"Well, you do have platinum hair." Emilio noted.

Patrick didn't even seem to notice their conversation, he just looked grimly at the other table, where Hannah was flirting with the big boy named Fred.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Fred, Alexia didn't mean what she said, she's just really mad about having to do all this high school learning stuff all over again. She's almost done with two masters degrees, but Daisy, our guardian said that it would be good for her to socialize with people her own age." Hannah said while holding Fred's hand & batting her lashes.

Fred couldn't get mad at a pretty little lady like her.

Hannah and Fred had all the same classes together.

Fred had been kind enough to offer the seat next to his, even though someone was sitting in it…

"So, like, you're at a boarding school?" Ponytail girl, Kitty as Hannah had learned her name, asked.

"Yeah! We just got transferred here!" Hannah exclaimed while smiling.

"What do you mean transferred?" Lance asked, curious.

"The government say's we're special, and that we had to transfer here because of some lame decision, I can't remember though. I'm not really good with all this, I'm always the muscle."

Laughing loudly, Todd said "Muscle? You look like you couldn't even hold a cat!"

"You'd be surprised" Hannah said, obviously offended.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! REALLY!

The school day was finally over.

Thankfully, Alexandria didn't have Pietro in any of her classes after lunch, except PE. But she got revenge by 'accidentally' throwing the dodge ball, hitting his private area.

He was on the floor for 20 minutes.

Maybe she shouldn't have thrown it so hard.

Standing by her lovable jeep, she took out a cigarette and lit it.

Taking a drag, she waited for the others to come out of the hellhole called Bayville High.

'I'm already hating it here.'

"You know, smoking is bad for you." She heard a male voice say.

"You're like the cancer I'm going to get from smoking; you're going to be the death of me." Alexandria said as she turned around to face the silver haired demon. "Who cares if it's bad for me? It's not like YOU are the one inhaling the toxins!"

"Woah, feisty. I like that." He replied, flashing a smirk and winking at her. "Who's jeep is that?"

"Mine."

"Where'd you get it, never seen anything like it."

"I made it." She groaned, obviously getting annoyed.

"Wait. You made it?" He was curious, how could a 17 year old girl make a jeep? He knew she wasn't stupid, obviously or else she wouldn't be getting collage level material in class.

"Yes, I made it. Now piss off asshole." She made a move to stub her cigarette in his face, but he move out of the way, rather fast.

'Wait a minute…' It didn't take much more than that to get her to start being suspicious.

"You-where-going-to-burn-my-beautiful-face-with-that-ciagerette-bud!" He exclaimed seriously fast.

She blinked.

"Alexia!" Hannah came running, the ponytail girl in hand & the guys running after her telling her to slow down. "This is Kitty, she totally wanted to come with us to the mall!"

"Yeah, yeah." She turned around to tell Pietro to fuck off, but he was gone. 'The shit?'

She got into the jeep, ready to scare everyone to death by her driving skills.

"You are never driving again!" Boomed Emilio as he got out of the car.

The color had drained from all of their faces.

Except Alexandria, of course. And Richard, he had unnatural pale skin, almost see through so he couldn't get any paler.

"How can you be a genius and not be able to drive like a normal person?" Asked Patrick as he held his stomach, he had a bit of a green color on his face.

"I am a perfectly good driver." Alexandria scoffed and stuck her nose in the air, taking Richard's hand and walking into the mall.

Richard wanted to go straight to the toy store.

He was promised they would go and buy him a new toy after they got him some new clothes.

Hannah & Kitty disappeared some time ago to browse some skirts or something.

"Can you guys take Richard and find clothes for him? I'm going to check to see if they have anything that is worth to be put onto my body." She adored designer clothes. Hannah would often sneak into her wardrobe and borrow clothes, but unfortunately, they are too big on her. She always ended up borrowing jewelry and accessories instead. "And Daisy is having some kind of meeting with old acquaintances, she told us not to bother her."

"Why is it that you know so much more than us?" Emilio asked, annoyed

"I'm the leader, she tells me everything." Alex said and walked away. "You have the right credit cards, use them" She called as she continued to walk away.

Walking past a window, she caught her reflection.

Chin length platinum blonde hair, bored look in her blue eyes.

She was wearing her favorite pair of leather pants, & ankle high platform heels.

She smoothed down her white tank top & continued looking for any designer stores.

Finally finding one, she browsed through the racks.

'CHANEL!' She really loved anything from Chanel.

So sophisticated.

Not really her personality, but amazing clothing.

So well tailored.

Her amazement by the new collection from Chanel got interrupted by screams and people running for the exits.

"Can't I get a moment for myself?" She mumbled, walking out of the store.

Spotting Richard she calmly walked over to him, no need to rush.

"What happened?" She asked the little boy. He phased through a huge bolder that went his way and pointed towards the food court.

Alex looked at where the boy pointed & groaned.

"Get invisible, go find a place to hide & phase through anything that comes your way, don't come out until I call for you, understood?" The boy nodded & disappeared.

Avoiding a huge rock flying her way, she got rather irritated.

This was not a sign of something good while they were going to stay at Bayville.

She really hoped this was all just going to go smoothly.

Apparently not.

She saw Patrick flying around, avoiding, wait… a tongue? What the fuck.

Emilio was dodging rocks that where being thrown at him, but something kept tripping him. Making him narrowly missing the rocks that were thrown at him.

Was that Fred throwing those rocks? Hm… Guess he and Hannah would be good together.

Speaking of, there she is!

'Hannah, hey Haaaaannah!'

'Shut up, this is not the time to interrupt me.'

'Whatever, partypooper.'

Hannah caught one of the huge boulders that where being thrown at Emilio.

"Guess she really is the muscle." She heard a voice say.

Toad… And his freakishly long tongue. 'Great, he even spits slime.'

'I guess Pietro is the one making Emilio keep tripping.' Alex laughed to herself. 'It is kind of funny to see that boy trip.'

Getting serious again, she walked into middle of the so called 'Battlefield' which was really just the food court.

"What the fuck is going on?" She demanded an answer, and she wanted that answer now.

They stopped what they were doing, not really having a good enough answer for her. "Hey, you. Fat ass, answer me."

"Always so rude" She heard Hannah mutter to herself.

'Does she want to get killed?' Lance thought to himself, looking rather dumbly at the irritated girl.

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!"

"Bring it. Fat ass." She replied, grinning like a maniac. Maybe this wasn't so bad, she could blow off some steam and kick their asses.

Hannah, Emilio and Patrick backed up a bit.

The Brotherhood didn't even notice as they stared at the girl who stood in the middle of the food court.

Closing her eyes while still grinning, a black mass started to crawl all over her body, making her platinum blonde hair turn black.

'You have to make everything so dramatic don't you?'

'I'm allowed to, I'm the leader.'

'Jesus, you're like one of those goody goody know it all.'

'But I already am a know it all.'

'Doesn't mean you have to ruin the story for everyone.'

'Ahh, whatever. I'm the main character and leader, I'm supposed to be the coolest.'

Crossing her arms, and opening her now glowing electric blue eyes, she gave the Brotherhood boys a rather annoyed look.

"You ruined my free time, why?" Her voice wasn't silky and smooth like usual.

Now it sounded like two people were talking at the same time.

It freaked them all out.

Her team mates have heard that voice probably a million times. But they never got used to it, they shivered.

"We just wanted to have some fun." Pietro said, zooming towards her and stopping a few inches from her face.

"Haven't you had enough fun for today? Torturing me and making my first day hell." She said bitterly.

"You're just too fun to tease." He said while poking her nose.

She smirked at him.

He did not like that smirk at all.

He probably should have been on better guard, because suddenly a fist collided with his face and he fell on his ass.

'That's going to bruise.'

'Damn right it is.'

He barely avoided a dropkick aimed for his stomach.

"Shit." He cursed to himself.

"Yeah, shit." He heard a whisper behind him.

Turning around quickly, he, again, barely avoided another kick to his stomach.

He didn't exactly like the idea of hitting girls.

But she wasn't a girl right now, was she?

He hit her repeatedly.

He could hear her hiss every time he hit her.

'Oh hell no.'

'You are not going to let him get away with that.'

'Better get rid of him quickly.'

His movements were easy to detect.

He was following a pattern.

Knowing were his next strike was, she grabbed his arm as quickly as she could.

She then twisted his arm so his back was facing her, using her left hand while the right one was holding his, she quickly pushed on a pressure point.

He felt down like a horse shot with a tranquilizer.

'Fuck yeah.'

She looked over at the others.

Hannah managed to calm Fred down and they were talking together over at one of the table. 'More like flirting.'

Emilio and Patrick had Lance and Toad somehow cornered, shaking with fear.

There wasn't anything more she could do.

But she'd be ready, just in case they'd need her.

They are, after all. A team and a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, the day after.

**Alexandria never really had a problem waking up in the mornings, but this morning, she did. She spent all last day getting stalked by some white haired weirdo named Pietro, & then they ended up causing a chaotic scene at the mall. High School is a bitch.**

'**Maybe you should become ruler of the world so you can ban all high schools.'**

'**I love that idea.'**

'**Of course, I'm the imagination and you're the smarts, together we are unbeatable.'**

'**Suck on that, High school stupidity and drama.'**

**She finally managed to crawl out of bed, and then proceeded to crawl out of the rather plain modern bedroom towards the mix between kitchen and a cafeteria.**

**Grabbing a yogurt from the fridge, she took a seat at one of the many tables. Avoiding her team mates, mostly because of Hannah, it was all her fault that the chaos erupted at the mall and Alexandria was getting rather fed up with her large mouth.**

'**That girl doesn't know how to keep her pie hole shut, and has no common sense.'**

'**Doesn't she know that we were supposed to be there in top secret?'**

'**She probably did, but she forgets things so fast. No wonder she's behind in everything.'**

'**The only thing she's good at is being a fucking tank.'**

'**Absolutely true.'**

**She was so busy having a conversation with herself that she didn't notice the bubbly blonde bimbo take a seat infront of her.**

"**You know, if you get any thinner, you'll look like an anorexic boy." Laughing she continued. "But I envy you for being soooo thin.'**

**Alex looked up at Hannah, her hazel eyes sparkling. 'Stupid blonde bimbo piece of shit.'**

**Choosing to ignore her, she continued eating her yogurt, hoping that Hannah would get bored and go away. Her hope was crushed.**

"**Fred asked me on a date, ya know? So I need some advice on awesome dating clothes. He isn't like the other guys I've dated, he's special." Hannah smiled brightly at the white haired leader.**

'**Speaking of white hair, you need to color your roots again.'**

'**Ugh, I know. I hate having to touch up my roots, stupid hairstylists always get the white wrong and I end up with freakin' silver roots, looking like some kind of freak.'**

'**Just do it yourself.'**

'**I always do sweetcheeks.'**

"**Why are you being so RUDE to me? You always do this and never give me a reason why you end up being such a bitch to me.' Hannah shrieked.**

**Glaring at the bimbo, Alex stood up and threw the empty yogurt package in the trash.**

'**We need to get a sorting system.'**

'**Nooo, I like being evil to nature. Makes me happy.'**

**Deciding it was probably a good time to get dressed, she wandered back into the hallway, leaving the bimbo seething with anger.**

"**UUUUUUGH, why is she such a BITCH sometimes?"**

"**She's probably mad at you because you totally compromised our mission, informed the people we are supposed to be watching that we are mutants and to top it all off, they eventually attacked us at the mall, with shit loads of people there, while she was most likely looking at the new Chanel clothing line, which she has plastered all over her walls, and marked which ones she was going to buy. Basically, she's going to have to wait until after the weekend to finally buy those items that she wants, and probably wanted to wear out to eat." Patrick explained.**

"**Then why didn't she tell me why she was mad?"**

"**She was probably trying to get you to figure it out yourself; she most likely has still high hopes that you will grow a brain in the near future." Emilio explained.**

"**HEY! That reminds me, when in the bitch slap did you go into her room?"**

"**I needed to borrow her driving instruction book."**

"**Oh…"**

**After cleaning her face, applying tons of make-up to make herself presentable for the day. She proceeded to pick out a high waist short skirt, button up shirt and red platform heels. The heels being the only thing in actual color other then black and white.**

'**You need more colored clothes.'**

'**I'm perfectly happy with the bland colors. Besides, I make color statements with my shoes.' **

'**Whatever floats your boat, but when I take over, I'm buying us some colored clothes. Maybe a blue dress, green t-shirt. Ooooooh, and pink socks.'**

'**Pink socks?'**

'**Yes, I love pink.'**

'**Who would've known.'**

**Alex rolled her eyes as she walked back into the small bathroom. She brushed her medium short hair, then proceeded to give it a messy look.**

**She loved messy, yet elegant looks.**

**Professor Xavier, Storm and Logan drove up to the modern mansion. It was highly guarded. Electric fences, guard dogs, security cameras. Even soldiers with guns.**

"**Someone's paranoid." Logan muttered.**

**Storm gave the professor a worried look. They got to the gate and waited for it to open up. Didn't take long for the gate to open for them. When they reached to the parking lot of the mansion, Daisy was there, waiting for them.**

"**Professor Xavier, Storm. Good to see you again." Daisy greeted them with a smile. "And who might you be?" She turned to wild looking man, holding out her right hand.**

"**Logan." He answered in a gruff voice, shaking her hand.**

"**Okay, so. Would you like to begin the tour?"**

"**Yes Daisy, that would be fantastic." The professor answered.**

"**Would any of you want some coffee or tea? We also have soda, juice, water?" Daisy asked.**

**The professor and Logan shook their heads, indicating a 'no'.**

"**I would love some tea." Storm answered with a smile.**

"**Okay, great." Daisy smiled. "We'll start off at the cafeteria then. Follow me please."**

"**So, here we have the library." Daisy continued with the tour, even though it wasn't the main reason for bringing them here. But she always likes to brag about how amazing her home is and how well kept it is. She might be in charge of 4 teenagers and a young child. But they are neat little fuckers, that is for sure. All of their rooms, spotless, Alex's and Richard's sanitized. Alex had a phobia for germs and Richard has a weak immunity system and needs to sleep in a sanitized comfortable environment.**

**Daisy almost walked into Emilio carrying a large stack of books. "Watch out there soldier, you could run into a wall."**

"**Sorry Daisy, Alex needs these books, and if I carry any smaller stacks, she'll get really pissed and start throwing things at me. Don't really want a repeat of that again." He yelled while running down the hallways with the huge stack of books.**

"**Human anatomy?" Professor asked.**

"**You'll see what that's behind later. But you just met one of my student, Emilio. But let's continue." She explained.**

"**Here we have the somewhat underground lair. Where I train all my students." Daisy explained, opening one of the metal doors revealing a short blonde girl lifting extremely heavy weights. Spotting Daisy she waved, accidentally dropping one of the weights, making a huge crater in the concrete floor**

"**Oops, sorry Daisy, I'll clean that up!" She apologized.**

"**That's Hannah, she might not be on the bright side, but she is really strong, and unstoppable." Daisy said while closing the metal door and walking to a glass window.**

"**This is Patrick; he has the ability of flight and liquid manipulation." They watched as Patrick flew around some obstacles, using water to hit marks and targets.**

"**He's mastered his abilities." The professor stated.**

"**Now quite, but he's very close. I pulled all of them out of school for almost a year to focus on their abilities. The kids I have here, can't afford to make any mistakes, and some of them have and instead of going to prison or locked up in some research facility, I took them here and they serve their government." Daisy explained.**

"**So you are taking in mutants with highly dangerous mutations?" Storm asked.**

"**Yes."**

**Daisy got on her knees and opened up her arms. Suddenly a little boy ran into her arms. "This is Richard, he's the youngest. He can turn invisible and run through anything. He was orphaned as a child, because of his looks and medical needs. But I took him in, he might be the youngest, but he's been with me the longest." Daisy said, kissing the boy on the head. She picked him up into her arms and proceeded to walk to another glass window.**

"**You met Emilio earlier." Daisy said. They watched as Emilio was melting down steel with only his breath. "He's one of the kids that I took in, instead of letting the Mexican authorities do research on him."**

"**But, the US government doesn't have jurisdiction in Mexico." Logan stated.**

"**I never said we got him from Mexico legally. But, he's an American citizen. I sent one of my students to get him, and we got him here unharmed. He can breathe acid, breathe poison clouds, acid can pour through his pores and burn you, it's a question if he's mad enough at you. He also has super human breath. He accidentally burned one of his classmates arms off. He never indented to hurt anyone, so I felt the need as a fellow mutant to have him under my care. His parents are scared of him, but they are coming through, they even spent last Christmas here with us." Daisy explained. "I found Hannah, after she threw a whole stage at an audience when she didn't win 'Queen of the Prom'. Her parents tried to keep her mutation a secret, but a girl like her wasn't hard to notice. Her school nurse contacted me after the incident, that and she can't keep her mouth shut; she posted everything on her myspace account and even poster pictures and a video. Hannah is completely indestructible. Super strength, cutting her skin is like trying to cut a diamond with a plastic knife, and she is immune to any sickness. Patrick accidentally drained all water and blood from his step-fathers body, the man looked like he was hung up and drained completely. But, Professor. I didn't bring you here just to show you my students. I need your help."**

"**Need help with what? You seem to be handling everything very well here. Your students are happy, you have given them a home, clothes, food and a proper education." Storm asked.**

"**I don't mean them. Follow me; I've got something to show you." Daisy said, walking towards the end of the hallway. She entered a code and the metal door opened, reveling a small room and a glass window. Behind the glass window was a tall white haired girl finishing stitching up what looked like a body.**

"**What the hell is that kid doing?"**

"**Working on her own little fun project. That's what the human anatomy books where for. She's been working on this for about a week now. She could have finished earlier, but we were kind of in the middle of moving and I might have sent her back to high school, which probably wasn't a good idea. But she needs to be around kids her age, other than my students. This is Alexandria." They watched as she finished stitching up the body, and then pounded her fist on the chest of the made figure. "She actually raided a few morgues to get the parts she needed. I refused to let her go, but she's so damn stubborn and independent that she never listens to me, unless I have a mission for her." A black mass started to grow over the body, finally retreating into the made-human figure.**

**They saw her grin and stepping away from the thing on her table. Eventually, the thing on the table sat up, and then proceeded to get off from the table and move around the room the girl was in.**

"**What the fuck is that thing?" Logan asked.**

"**Alex calls whatever that is 'Minion 1.0'." Daisy answered.**

"**She's the reason you asked me to come here?" The professor asked.**

**Daisy nodded. "Yes, you see. Alex has super human intelligence, and adaptive muscle memory. Her intelligence is far beyond anything I've ever witness, she knows every fighting style there is. She never misses a mark and you just witnessed her make something out of human body parts and bring it to life. But it's what she did to make it come to life. We don't know what it is; it seems to be some kind of virus. She can control it perfectly, at least now she does. I need your help figuring out what it is. Because whatever it is, it gives me the creeps and everyone else too. I think it's connected to Alex's split personality. This is also a problem, but not yours. The main priority is to figure out what kind of virus it is. Because she seems to be able to do pretty much anything with it and she refuses to cooperate with me on what it is. She doesn't trust us very well." Daisy explained, then handing the professor a vial of a black substance.**

"**What's her story?" Storm asked.**

"**Top secret." Daisy answered with a hardened face.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening.

"**What the hell are you wearing?" Daisy's protests traveled down the hall.**

"**What? What's wrong with it?" Hannah argued.**

"**You look like a hooker, get back inside and pick something more suitable. We're going out to eat, not walking down 42****nd**** street pimping ourselves out."**

"**You're so unfair! You are not my mother!"**

"**No, but I'm your current guardian and you are supposed to listen to me. Now scoot!"**

**Alex gave out a sigh, and closed the bedroom door.**

'**50 bucks that Hannah was wearing the baby blue skirt.'**

'**You do realize that we are the same person? We can't make bets with each other and expect the other to pay.'**

'**No we're not. We're two completely different people.'**

'**You are just an alternative personality that I don't remember making. Hence, you are me. I am you.'**

'**No, I'm just the better version of you.'**

'**No one is a better version of me. I'm the perfect mammal. I'm the one with the intelligence here. You, sadly, have none.'**

'**Fuck you, you fucking whore.'**

'**Right back at you.'**

"**I need painkillers." Alex mumbled to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.**

'**Take that braniac.' Sending another miserable wave of pain through her head.**

**She was trying to decide between dresses and that annoying voice in her head hadn't stopped bugging her for the past 4 hours, and Daisy screaming at Hannah to change her clothes every 5 minutes.**

**A knock on her door interrupted her inner fight with which dress to choose.**

"**Which one?" Alex asked holding up two dresses as Daisy walked into the room.**

"**The grey one." Daisy answered.**

**Nodding, Alex slipped on the dress. "Zip me up." Alex said pointing at the zipper in the back.**

"**There are going to be a couple of people there." Daisy said as she zipped up Alex's dress. "My friend is bringing her students, you've met them already."**

"**I have?" Alex asked, walking into the bathroom.**

"**Yes, you have. You go to school with them actually."**

"**You are not talking about those retarded fellows, are you?" She poked her head through the door.**

"**You think everyone is a mindless zombie, or a retard. I highly doubt that they actually are. And you might have gotten off at a bad start, but I want you to get to know them. It could benefit you in the long run."**

"**How so?" Alex proceeded to apply foundation. **

'**You should go with a natural eye look, and then pop up the look with a red lipstick.'**

'**Yes, I think you might be right. A light pink eyeshadow, thin line of brown eyeliner on the top lip & black lashes? Maybe apply fake lashes, to make them seem thicker?'**

'**That would look sooooo good. Go for it.'**

**Alex smiled to herself as she looked for the pink eyeshadow. "Which one?" She asked as she held up 2 almost identical shades of pink.**

"**I don't know, you're the genius here. Where you even listening to me?"**

"**No, I stopped listening after 'It might benefit you in the long run'. I have no interest in having any relations with those hooligans. The green one reeks like a rotten animal and looks at me weird, like I'm the one that looks like a freak. The fat one, you know, the one Hannah has a date with? He's incredibly stupid, even more stupid then Hannah. I don't know about that mulletboy, but he looks like trouble. And Pietro just makes me want to fucking snap his neck and then rip out his spinal cord."**

"**They are good boys, trust me on this. They might get into trouble. And I know Raven loves being on the bad side. But she's my friend, and I promise you they won't make any trouble tonight. She promised me, and I always had the upper hand with her."**

"**Why aren't you just going out with her then? You seem to like her so much, you could have a date."**

"**Alex, just do this for me." Daisy was on edge, she needed Alex to get into some kind of contact with these boys. She needed information, but to do that, she needed Alex to join in with her and feed her information, it wasn't like Raven was going to hand her all the information she wanted. The faster Alex gathered information without knowing that she's supposed to, the faster Daisy could contact her superiors and update them on everything. Which meant Daisy could get her orders faster, which also meant she could send her team out to what they are supposed to do. Hannah was already fitting into the Brotherhood, planning a date with Fred and making friends with the boys. Probably trying to make friends with everyone at the school.**

"**Fine, but don't expect me to be all super happy fantastic to see them." Alex huffed and grabbed her heels, before walking out the door.**

"**Is that my dress?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**Take it off, now."**

"**But I don't have anything else to wear!"**

"**I don't care, you can go commando. It's not like you haven't done it before."**

"**But Fred's gonna be there, I want him to think I'm a classy lady."**

"**You are going to rip the dress you fat cow."**

"**I am NOT a fat cow! You are just an anorexic spoiled bitchface."**

"**Bitchface? How do you even know the word spoiled, fucking incompetent freakazoid."**

"**You're the freakazoid, freakazoid."**

"**Oh, how original of you." Alex huffed, for probably the seventh time since she came out of the bedroom. They were all currently heading to some restaurant that was in New York. Alex was ecstatic to get out of the high end mansion neighborhood, where nothing happened, ever.**

**But she was not happy with the fact, that Hannah somehow managed to get into her closet, and took one of her more formal dresses out of the closet and decided to wear it. Alex did not buy that dress for dinners. No, it was for more formal wear. Like weddings, or her mother's Christmas parties. Not going out to dinner with lunatics and freaks. What if they got into another fight? Hannah wouldn't be able to move in that dress without ripping it to shreds, it's already on its stretching limits.**

'**You aren't any better. Talking to yourself all the time.'**

'**Oh god, not you again. And weren't you the one that kept bickering to me about the fact that we are not the same person?'**

'**I'm going to let you have this one. I don't want to get all caught up in some long argument that I know I'm going to loose, because when you get into an argument you tend to drag people a bit down with you fancy smansy words and long sentences. I just don't work that way.'**

'**Blagh.' Alex scrunched up her face.**

"**What?" Daisy asked, looking at her.**

"**Nothing, just wondering if your friend made the stinking one take a bath. Because if I know you right, you picked a place that they wouldn't even let him 1 kilometer near the restaurant if he smelled the way he smelled." Alex smiled to herself. 'What if they didn't let him in?' Then she had one less person to worry about.**

"**Don't worry, he'll be there." 'Ugh. Fuck.'**

**After about 10 minutes of silence in the car, if you didn't count Hannah babbling on about how nervous she was about meeting Fred and asking Patrik if she looked classy enough. They arrived at the restaurant.**

**A parking valet took care of the car. Alex hoping to whatever god there was out there that the guy wouldn't do any damage to it. It was, after all, one of her babies.**

"**Alex, are you coming?" Daisy asked, as the rest of them starting to pile in.**

"**Yes. Just going to have a smoke and I'll be right in."**

**She lit up the cigarette and took a long drag. She was actually nervous to see them again. Especially Pietro, they kind of parted at bad terms last time. And she did not need any more stalking at school. 'I hope I messed up his inflated ego.' She just hoped.**

**She saw the valet walking up towards the front.**

"**You didn't damage my baby in any sort of way? Scratched it? Dented it? Where the controls any hard? Did you change any of the settings?"**

**The valet looked at her like she was insane, which she kind of was. But the valet didn't even know 1/10****th**** of it, so who freaking cares. "Uh, no ma'am."**

"**Good, thank you." She said, taking another drag from the cigarette. The valet just wanted to get far away from her.**

'**I think you scared him off.'**

'**Awh, but he was cute.'**

'**True that, maybe you should hook up with him in the back on the restaurant.'**

'**I'm not you.'**

'**Then do you want me to take over?'**

'**No, this night is important to Daisy, and I don't want people thinking I'm some whore.'**

"**You know, smoking is bad for you. And that poor valet probably thinks you're mentally unstable. Which most can tell just by looking at you." A low smooth voice spoke into her ear. "Smoking speeds up aging and is bad for your lungs. If you keep doing that, you'll never catch up to me." She looked behind her to find the silver haired demon laughing. "Who am I kidding, you'll never be as fast as me."**

'**Nope, didn't even scratch his ego.'**

'**Fuck.'**

"**I see you dressed up." Alex commented as she took in his appearance.**

"**Mystique said we kind of have to, or she'd kick us out."**

"**Mystique?"**

"**Yeah, uhh… Blue lady? Our principal? I don't know."**

"**Oh, yes. Raven, Daisy's friend." Alex mumbled.**

"**Yeah, whatever."**

"**Where are they anyways, gone inside to hassle the others?"**

"**Yeah, that's sounds about right."**

"**I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way when I knocked you out." Alex apologized.**

"**Pfft, I didn't even feel anything. Maybe you are as weak as you look."**

"**I knocked you out…"**

"**Just plain luck." Alex wanted to slap him, really. She actually apologized and he calls her weak.**

**Alex flicked her cigarette at his head, almost hitting. Stupid cigarette flicking abilities, they never go where you want them when you do it.**

"**Hey! That almost hit me."**

"**Tough luck." She flipped him off and walked into the restaurant.**

**She was pretty relieved when she noticed Emilio and Patrik had saved her a seat in-between them.**

"**Thank you guys." She whispered to them.**

"**My, my, Alex. You're looking pretty fancy tonight." A sleazy voice said.**

"**Yes, and so are you, Toad. Did you take a bath, because you don't smell like a rotting fish anymore?"**

"**Alex!" Daisy hissed, kicking her shin.**

**The food arrived at just the right moment. But it wasn't like there was anything wrong with that moment. Patrik and Emilio were actually holding a conversation with Pietro and Lance. She learned mulletboy's after Hannah opened her mouth and put on her friendly smile and introduced everyone.**

**Hannah even knew Raven, Daisy's friend. Alex felt pretty left out. Especially since Toad could actually put a couple of words into some of the conversations.**

'**You must really hate your life right about now. You can't even keep a conversation going without boring people.'**

**That was true. She tried talking to Lance, but he didn't know what she was talking about when she tried to start a conversation about neuroscience. **

'**Forever alone.'**

'**How can a smartass braniac know neuroscience, but not know anything about actually human contact and connections? Do you know how to socialize at all?'**

'**Yes, go right ahead. Bully the poor socially-retarded girl. That will make me feel so much better.'**

'**Just… try and have some input in any of the conversations that people are having here. You seem to be the only one not talking. It's making you look like some anti-social freak.'**

'**But I am anti-social. And don't call me a freak, makes me feel ugly.'**

'**Whatever, go get em' tiger.'**

"**Alex, do you agree with blue?" Hannah asked.**

"**What? Blue what?"**

"**Blue curtains, in me and Fred's future house. God freakazoid, you always go into your own world."**

'**Fuck.'**

'**And the tables have turned. You're in her territory now.'**

'**Kill me, please.'**

'**My pleasure.'**

"**Are you always this spaced out? Because I think you are." Pietro asked.**

"**Yeah, she's always this spaced out. It's like she has that… You know, that weird genius disease where they don't have much friends."**

"**You mean autism, and no. I'm not autistic, and stop stealing my insults. It's making you look dumb."**

"**Would you believe me if I said they are best friends?" Emilio whispered to Lance, who just shook his head 'no.'**

**As they stood outside the restaurant saying goodbye, Hannah felt a breeze rush past her.**

"**These are for you." Pietro said, pushing a bundle flowers into her face.**

"**Thank you." She answered, accepting them. "Did you pick them from the park?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**How thoughtful."**

"**You know what they say, it's the thought that counts. And I felt like we started off at the wrong foot. We should start over, in school, on Monday."**

"**Sure, why not." No one ever gave her flowers before, or the chance to start over. She was never really good with first time impressions. Just not her thing. But dinner seemed to go well; Hannah got her to open up a bit more. She had to remember to buy her a cake.**

**Alex had a good conversation with Raven about clothes. Actual designer clothes, not that Banana Republic crap Hannah wore.**

**Too bad she's probably going to be ordered to eliminate them. Shame, really.**

**Daisy thought Alex didn't know, but there was actually nothing that went past her at their so called "home". Like she knew about the professor. She knew Daisy was getting itchy to find out what kind of virus she had. She'd sneak into Daisy's office, snoop around. Alex never liked having people go behind her back, especially if she knew people where going to surprise her. Daisy always surprised Alex, always.**

"**You know she has a mission tonight." Daisy commented when the rest of the crew were in their rooms.**

"**I know. I was just about to get ready."**

"**Good, don't let her do anything stupid."**

"**Not like I have any choice in the matter."**


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandria sat in silence as her thigh was being stitched up. She felt incredibly stupid for letting her other half take control, it would eventually get them both killed.

„I'm going to subscribe some antibiotics for you, and some pain medication. Avoid wearing tight fitting clothing." The doctor said as he finished sewing her up and wrapping her tight with bandages.

„I will, thank you." Alexandria mumbled to him, she was tired and exhausted.

‚Also in pain, can't forget pain.' Her other half spoke.

‚Shut up, you almost got us killed.'

‚No, I saved us and finished the mission.'

‚You where completely reckless and hysterical in there and I don't think a single rational thought went through your mind.

‚Whatever, I got the job done. It is all you really care about, right?'

'Being free AND alive is what I care about.'

Their conversation was cut short by Daisy walking through the door.

"You got lucky." She said firmly.

"I got the job done." Alexandria answered.

"No, it wasn't you completing the job. Her method is way too distinctive."

"Mess again?" Alexandria asked her higher authority.

"The cleaning crew will be there for a couple of days. We'll also need to replace some furniture in his apartment."

"The bastard shot me."

"Like I said, you got lucky. She could have gotten you both killed, and I can't have you dying on me."

"I know, I won't put her in charge anymore. I'll be taking control in the future."

"Let's hope that happens and you stay in control. I would hate to put you under observation, or worse."

Alexandria walked out of the medical bay, more like wobbled. Every time she put her left foot down to take a step, her thigh got a stinging sensation. She really wanted nothing more than to get to her room, and get under her super soft covers.

She walked down the long corridors, metal walls, doors, security glass windows. This was kind of like prison, except she got the chance to go out once in a while. She got to be with her family around the holidays, even though her family was quite uncomfortable around her. They didn't understand, and they were scared. It was understandable. Maybe they would accept her more after she finishes her program here? She could get a job, her own apartment or house, take her beautiful car with her and just get away from this whole 3 year experience.

She might get the medication she needed, they helped with her medical and engineering degrees. Also her mutation problems. But she didn't think it was worth the things she had to do for them. But she had no choice. She killed a mansion filled with teenagers. Her sister is forever mentally scarred. She would have been put to death if it wasn't for Daisy and her program.

Doctors, scientists, soldiers and other staff always stared at her when she walked past them.

They think she didn't notice, but she notices everything. She was a genius after all, nothing goes past her and she literally knows almost everything. At least everything she wants to know. And unfortunately some things she doesn't want to know, like the largest penis in the world is 13.5 inches. And did you know that Cat senses fit a crepuscular and predatory ecological niche? Alexandria has no fucking interests in

cats, but everyhing she reads, see's, hears, even what she smells get's imprinted into her brain forever.

She isn't sure if that's a curse or a gift, but what she does know that it's socially excluded her and made her insecure about herself. She has never really dated boys, because she usually just gives them what they want because she knows they can't keep up with her brain. And the only people who have any sense to hang out with her are other misfit mutants who are total social rejects such as herself.

Her bed was so soft, the covers and the mattress. It made her feel like she was floating on clouds. But the stinging sensation from her tigh made her stick to reality, she really wondered why she was holding on to life so dearly. Anyone else in her situation would have killed themselves a long time ago. Even if she would be free, she couldn't move back home, she killed her neighbours children. Her parents don't trust her, they would happily pay for an apartment in Hong Kong if that meant she would be on the other sided of the planet. They where lucky they didn't know how close she was right now, they would freak out like a bunch of rats being burned alive.


End file.
